


Southern Charm

by hullosweetpea



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghosts, hunters, pie, oh my! Sam and Dean make a stop at the Haus to look in on the two ghosts haunting there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Charm

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this story for fun when this prompt made its way on my dash. 
> 
> Credit goes to Ngozi for bringing our favorite hockey boys to Tumblr.

Southern Charm

 

“Agents Plant and Page with the FBI, we’ve got a couple of questions.” Sam hated playing the FBI card with these college kids, but if they were going to figure out what was going on with this not-a-frat-house this would be the easiest way.

 

The blonde who answered the door looked a bit terrified. “Oh, come in. We haven’t done anything wrong, have we? The name’s Bitty by the way.”  
  
Sam put his FBI badge back inside his pocket and walked over the threshold. “No, we’re just looking into the suspicious deaths of two girls during 1993.”

 

Bitty walked over to an oven and pulled out a pie, crust golden and flaky. “I didn’t know the FBI looked up on things like that after so much time has passed.” He sat it on a cooling rack on the counter and pulled his oven mitts off. “Well, Ransom’s always denying it, but maybe we’re right.” He gestured to the table and the boys sat down.

 

Dean eyed the pie on the counter. “Right about what.”

 

“For years, he’s been goin’ on about somebody messin’ with him in the Haus, but we’ve always played it off as ghosts. And now he’s been gettin’ these messages about how he should never leave and all that.”

 

Sam leaned forward. “Ghosts?”

 

Bitty laughed. “Oh, that’s nothin’ just a joke.”

 

“Still, if it’s similar to what’s going on we’d like to know.”

 

He let his chin fall into his hand. “Sometimes he feels like somebody’s watching him and he feels cold spots. And there was that one time that he swore he heard giggling and nineties music.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Nineties music?”

 

Bitty nodded his head. “Yeah. You gentlemen want some pie?”  

 

Dean smiled. “God yes, what kind is it?”

 

Sam gave him a look, but Dean shrugged his shoulders. Bitty pulled a knife from out of a drawer and sliced up the pie. “Apple, it’s one of the great things about fall.” He grabbed plates from a cupboard. “I guess that’s another thing too, it becomes more frequent during Halloween.”

 

Sam was puzzled. The previous experiences were most definitely caused by ghosts, but why were they acting so strange now? A plate clattered in front of him as the hot pie was sat down. “Thanks. Is there anybody else in the house we can talk to?”

 

“The others are around here somewhere, but if they can smell the pie they’ll be here soon. Ransom might be a bit hard to get a hold of right now since we’re about to get into midterms, but Holster might be able to tell you some more since he’s his roommate.”

 

A teen in a navy and teal hoodie came sprinting into the kitchen with a smile on his face, a ruffled looking teen following him. “Bitty, did you make pie?” The hoodie teen walked over to the pie and inhaled deeply. “Apple. I do love the fall.”

 

He laughed and grabbed two more plates. “It’s that time of year again. Chowder, Tango, these gentlemen are Agents Plant and Page.”

 

The hoodie teen’s eyes grew. “Agents. Cool!”

 

“This pie is really good,” Dean mumbled through a large bite. “Do you guys get this a lot?”

 

The other teen nodded. “It’s Bitty’s thing. He makes other stuff too.”

 

The hoodie teen held his phone up and then began to tap rapidly on his screen. “What kind of agents are you?”

 

Sam fidgeted in his chair. “FBI.”

 

The teen lowered his phone and a look of concern fell over his face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing major, just checking up on an old case.” Sam stood up from his chair. “If one of you could show me around the house we can finish up before dinnertime.”

 

The other teen pulled out his phone and tapped the screen. “Hey, I’ve got to go back to the dorms to study. Tell the other guys I’ll see them at practice.” He ran out of the kitchen waving behind his back at the others.

 

The hoodie teen turn to face Sam. “Guess I’ll give you the grand tour. My name’s Chowder. Any place you need to go?”

 

“Wherever Ransom is. I need to speak to him.”

 

Chowder grinned. “I can lead the way.”

 

Sam started to walk off, but then he turned back around. “Hey Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you check out the rest of the downstairs?”

 

He scraped his fork against the plate to catch some pie filling. “Gotcha ya.”

 

Sam walked back towards the staircase and followed Chowder up. “So what are you guys looking for?”

 

And here was the time where he could be honest or could lie. It sounds like that whole house knows about these ghosts. “We’re investigating into the suspicious deaths of Amanda Johnson and Jennifer Ramone. They died in this house back in ‘93-”

 

“Oh, you mean the Theta Alpha Theta girls?”

 

“So you know about them?”

 

“Everyone in the house knows about them. They have a thing for Ransom.”

 

“Have they...caused anything?”

 

“Not really, they just mess with Ransom. And occasionally change the songs during parties. Other than that they’re pretty cool.”

 

They made it to the top of the stairwell and Chowder turned enter a bedroom. “Hey Holster, where’s Ransom.”

 

Sam peeked his head in and saw a blonde at a desk typing on a laptop. He looked up and pointed under the other table. “It’s set in.”

 

Sam stepped in and saw a hulking guy hiding under desk among piles of textbooks. “Um, you Ransom.”

 

“You won’t be able to get anything out of him. He won’t be out of his funk until November,” said Holster. “What do you need?”

 

“He’s an agent and he wants to know about the ghosts,” explained Chowder.

 

Sam felt the room get colder and something brush along his hair. “They’re here.”

 

Ransom moaned from under his desk. “No, I still have four more chapters to study. Stop the Britney Spears.”

 

Sam heard giggling and searched the room for any signs of where the ghosts were. “I just want to talk. Nothing bad will happen.” He caught a glint of something in the mirror and walked over to see what was going on. In the reflection he could see himself flanked by two girls, a blonde and a brunette. The smiled wide and waved at him. “Um, are you Amanda and Jennifer?”

 

The blonde frowned and pulled a tube of lipstick from her pocket. She leaned over and Sam could feel the cold air as her arm reached over his shoulder to write on the mirror: Mandy and Jenny.

 

“Okay...Mandy...Jenny-” The brunette and taken the lipstick from the blonde and was now furiously writing on the mirror: Don’t let him go. We love our cutie with a booty.

 

Chowder came up behind Sam and stood on his tip toes to see around him. “But Ransom has to graduate.”

 

Both girls made sad pouty faces. “Hey cheer up! The tadpoles will be coming in the Haus next year. You can always haunt one of them,” suggested Chowder.

 

They nodded enthusiastically. Sam turned to face Chowder. “Are you sure you still want them in the house?”  
  


Holster shrugged. “Not every house gets to have ghosts.”

 

Ransom pointed a finger at him. “Yeah, but they don’t bother you.”

 

Sam cleared his throat and the guys all turned to stare at him. “Well, now that this is settled my partner and I should probably leave.” Sam left the room, convinced this was the weirdest case yet.

 

-o-O-o-

 

Sam had just left the room when Bitty’s phone pinged. He pulled it out of his pocket with a smile on his face, but when he swiped the screen he deflated a bit. Dean noticed the look and put his fork down. “Uh...you okay?”

 

Bitty looked up. “Oh, yes. It’s just...nothin’. Do you want another slice of pie?”

 

“Sure. You got any beer to go with it?”

 

“In the fridge. Help yourself; I’ll get your pie.”  
  
Dean opened the fridge and grabbed two beers out. “You make great pie by the way.”

 

“Thank you.” Bitty placed the plate down on the table and sat down across from him.

 

Dean set the beers down on the table and slid one over to Bitty. “I know that face. It isn’t just nothing is it?”

 

Bitty sighed and popped open his beer. “No, my...boyfriend has been busy lately and I miss him.”

 

Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I feel ya. Me and my boyfriend haven’t always gotten to be together when we wanted to. I’m sure he misses you too.”

 

Bitty blinked. “Oh, I didn’t know-”

 

Dean opened his beer. “Yeah. It’s rough, but we make do.”

 

“I wish I could have an attitude like that, but we only just got together. Plus, he’s on a professional hockey time so if he came out of the closet now so early in his career it might end it before it’s really gotten to start.” Bitty sighed. “How have you guys stayed together?”

 

“Honestly, we just started really. We’d been dancing around it for so long, but with the whole FBI thing it’s kinda hard. After a while we decided to give it a chance and it’s worked out so far.”

 

“Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks. You got a picture of your guy?”

 

Bitty pulled his phone back out. “Yeah.” He flipped it around to show Dean a picture of a tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed guy.

 

Dean snorted and pulled out his phone. “He kinda looks like my guy.” He pulled his phone out and showed him one of his better pictures of Cas.

 

Bitty looked over and grinned. “He sort of does.”

 

Dean put it back in his coat pocket. “Listen, it will get better, you and-”

 

“Jack.”

 

“Jack, you’ll be okay. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders and make some good pie. That should keep him around.”

 

Bitty smiled. “Thanks. And I hope you get to see-”

 

“Cas.”

 

“Cas soon.”  
  


Dean smiled. “I hope I do too.”

  
Sam came down the stairs and passed by the kitchen. “Everything’s good, we can leave.”

  
Dean sat up from the table. “Thanks for the pie, kid.”

 

Bitty beamed. “You’re welcome. And thank you too.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Sam and Dean left the house and he turned towards Dean. “What was that all about in there?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Just told the kid he makes good pie is all.” He started the Impala and leaned back to pull up a number on his phone. He texted quickly before driving off: _Miss you_.

  
His phone chirped before he even put it into drive: _Miss you too_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my tumblr.


End file.
